This invention relates generally to attachment devices and more specifically to a device to attach an air filter to a compressor.
One device presently in use to attach an air filter to a compressor involves fixedly attaching a bracket to a baseplate. Therefore, the baseplate will experience greater stress and will have to be designed accordingly. The use of welding, or other methods to attach the bracket to the baseplate, also increases the cost of the air filter attachment.
In the prior devices, the baseplate had to be firmly attached to the inlet valve by welding, bolting or some other type of connection. Not only was the connection implementation expensive, but the amount of time required to remove the baseplate was often exorbitant.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.